


giving up hope

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Murder, Depressed John, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad John, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: john's boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton, was taking a trip back to his homeland, Nevis, when his private jet becomes a death scene. John learns a little too late that you can never give up hope.sorry terrible with summaries!





	giving up hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



> i am sorry

“Hey laf did Alex call you to tell you he landed?” john asked his room mate,

“No, what about you herc?” they asked the other room mate, he looked at his phone,

“No not me, when was he supposed to land?” “Well he was going to Nevis, so like an hour ago, maybe his flight was delayed.” laf said trying to reassure everyone,

“O-or his phone died.” hercules added, john was starting to worry, laf sat next to him and wrapped his arm around him “Don’t worry our piet lion is okay.” john nodded, “just take a deep breath and lets watch some movies.” they watch movies till they all fell asleep. The next morning they woke up around 10

“I’ll make breakfast!” lafayette said stretching off on the couch,

“I’ll just take some coffee.” “Piet turtle you need food, you are getting toast.”

“Ugh fine.” lafayette laughed and walked into the kitchen Hercules followed. John turned on the TV, he started flipping through channels, he slipped past the new real quickly seeing his boyfriends name, Alexander Hamilton in bold letters. John usually doesn’t think about it, he is a secretary of treasury so that's what happens. But when he flipped past four more new stations and saw him being mentioned he got suspicious. He flipped to channel six, at first there was nothing but they then things changed,

_“Terror in the skies last night as Secretary of treasury, Alexander Hamilton, was going on a little trip to his home land on his private jet when it went missing or crashing, yesterday night at 10:52 last night. The transactions from the plane leading up to the event were”_

_**‘there seems to be something wrong this the secretary, he is talking to someone but there is only three people on this plane, i'm going to send my second to go check on him’** _

_“there was rumors about the Secretary having lots of mental health issues, there next transaction is chilling,”_

_**‘so there is something wrong up here, we can’t find Alexander anywhere! His phone is still there, not in the bathroom, not where, but we found out the parachute is missing, we don’t think he jumped we would have seen a shift in the air pressure-WHO ARE YOU!?’** _

_"here it seems that he is talking to someone very confused, the next"_

**_‘there is something seriously wrong up here! We found Alexander but he was badly beat up and bruised under one of the beds unconscious!!!! We think someone else is on the plane!’_ **

_"horrible, the next intercom single was the last anyone heard from the plane,"_

_**‘HELLO THIS IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON! BOTH OF THE PILOTS ARE UNCONSCIOUS! The plane is on autopilot, um’**_ there was a crash and knocking in the background **_“AHHHHH, ummm i'm sorry, there is a man on board don’t know his name, he has already attacked me. I only got away from him by faking unconsciousness! The pilots are bleeding heavily from stab wounds, this man is trying to kill me i repeat this man is trying to kill me i don’t know what you guys can do just informing you.' there was a pause “there is a very slim chance of living out this, so please somehow find john Laurens and tell him i love him and i will miss him-”_** there was a loud bang, a gunshot, and a scream from Alex,

**_'hahahahahaha, sleep tight at the bottom of the ocean Hamilton!!! And to those listening, i'm taking this plane!’_ **

_“Horrible”_

_“Yes quiet, we could only imagine what that was like and where he is now.'_

_“Yes, the airports lost the single on the radars and now no one knows where he is or if they are still alive.”_ the newscaster shook his head

_“I can only imagine how this john laurens he was talking about his feeling.”_

_“Ya, up next-”_ the TV turned off, by the end of it john could barely see through the tears flooding his eyes. He looked over to see Lafayette and Hercules standing in the doorway, the ground was covered in food and spilled coffee

“W-what?” Hercules was the first to speak, Lafayette opened his mouth to say something was interrupted by john’s scream, he screamed and screamed Lafayette tried to calm him down. The next week was the worst of his life, the police say there is a slime chance of finding him, let alone alive. John has fallen into a deep depression but he didn’t let the others know, they has enough on their plate. John had given up hope. on day while Lafayette and Hercules on the couch, watching the news to see if there is any information. John went to the bathroom and took out Alex's pills, the opened one bottle, spilled all of the pills out into his mouth and swallowed them.

“Here I come Alex, can’t wait to see you on the other side” his body was going numb, his vision fading when he heard someone scream in the living room, then the door to the bathroom flung open. Lafayette and Hercules smiles on their faces from what he can tell, his vision was almost gone

“JOHN THEY FOUND ALEXANDER ALIVE! HE IS AL-” those were the last things he heard before the warm numbing dark death consumed him.


End file.
